Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to determining channel state information (CSI) data when an uplink grant is received across more than one subframe.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a UE may report CSI data to a base station on an uplink channel. The CSI data may be based on CSI measurements performed using a CSI reference subframe. In many cases, the CSI reference subframe coincides with a subframe on which an uplink grant is transmitted from a base station to a UE. However, in some circumstances, an uplink grant may be transmitted to a UE across more than one subframe. Procedures for determining CSI data when an uplink grant is received across multiple subframes may be beneficial.